


They Didn't See It Coming

by RoskoffBuggs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Master of Death, Multi, Order of the Phoenix Bashing, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus has an uncle, Smart Harry, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoskoffBuggs/pseuds/RoskoffBuggs
Summary: The one where Severus Snape has an uncle old enough to be his son who befriends young Harry on King Cross Station.





	1. The Wheels Have Stopped

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something that came to me during the night and I just thought, why not?  
> The fantastic beasts thing is just mentions and Newt cause I love him. But it's mostly cause of the relationship between Gellert and Dumbledore. And the magical creatures obviously.  
> Snarry eventually.  
> All rights reserved to JK Rowling.
> 
> Also, I don't know how regularly I'll be updating so don't have high hopes about it, I'm not good with deadlines....
> 
> First Chapter will be about the OC. This work will not be essentially based on Harry. And this will, eventually, be important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the oc basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved to JK Rowling.  
> First part will be quoted from the HPatSS  
> Hope you like it.

_~Parselmouth~_

_Thoughts/Spells_

** 'Death language' **

**'Other languages'**

* * *

 

Harry's last month with the Dursley's wasn't fun. True, Dudley was so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything or shout at him - in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. Half-terrified, half-furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it was empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.

Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in  _A History of Magic_. His school books were very interesting. He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to hoover any more, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticket off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall counting down to September the first.

On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station next day, so he went down to the living-room, where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.

'Er - Uncle Vernon?'

Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

'Er - I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts.'

Uncle Vernon grunted again.

'Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?'

Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.

'Thank you.'

He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.

'Funny way to get to a wizard's school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?'

Harry didn't say anything.

'Where is this school, anyway?'

'I don't know,' said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.

'I just take the train from the platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock,' he read.

His aunt and uncle stared.

'Platform what?'

'Nine and three-quarters.'

'Don't talk rubbish,' said Uncle Vernon, 'there is no platform nine and three-quarters.'

'It's on my ticket.'

'Barking,' said Uncle Vernon, 'howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother.'

'Why are you going to London?' Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.

'Taking Dudley to the hospital,' growled Uncle Vernon. 'Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings.'

 

Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got  up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes - he'd change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursley's car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry and they set off.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk on to a trolley and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

'Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?'

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, an in the middle, nothing at all.

'Have a good term,' said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing, Harry's mouth went dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to asked someone.

He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time-wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to get to it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money and a large owl.

Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket box between platforms nine and ten.

At that moment, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around quickly from the startle he'd gotten. A boy stood in front of him, a kind smile rested on his features, long smooth black hair rested in a braid by his left shoulder, grey smokey eyes stared back at Harry.

'Are you lost?' the boy asked.

Harry nodded, a bit stunned at being talked to.

'Hogwarts, I presume, no muggle would go around carrying an owl as a pet.' The boy stated, a smile still on his face.

'Yeah, I wasn't told how to get to the platform.'

'Really? That's odd, you should have gotten directions to both the platform and Diagon when you received your letter.' The boy spoke softly.

Harry simply stared.

'Oh well, doesn't matter. Come, I'll show you, we just have to walk through the wall between the platforms nine and ten. It's an illusion you see,' the boy walked Harry to the platform wall and placed a hand in it, showing how his arm crossed over. 'It's nothing to be scared about. Come on, I'll walk with you.'

'Thank you,' Harry said with a sigh of relief.

'Don't worry about it. I'm Mesperyan by the way, Mesperyan Prince.' The boy said as he extended his hand to shake.

'Harry, Harry Potter.' Harry said as he shook Mesperyan's hand. The boy stared at him for a bit before bending his knees so he could be on eye level with Harry.

'It's a pleasure Harry, but if you value your privacy, I wouldn't go around saying your last name till you get to Hogwarts, might attract unwanted attention.' He spoke, a smile still on his face.

Harry liked the boy. He was kind, and didn't act like the people in the Leaky Cauldron when he'd gone there with Hagrid. He smiled at the boy shyly. His smile stretched.

'Cute.'

Mesperyan grabbed Harry's hand gently to give him the option of letting go, when he didn't, Mesperyan pulled him forward and they passed the platform together. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said  _Hogwarts Express_ _, at 11 o'clock._ Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words  _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it. He had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of an empty window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his trolley off down the platform as Mesperyan nudged him forward. They paced a round-faced boy who was saying 'Gran, I've lost my toad again.'

'Oh Neville,' he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

'Give us a look, Lee, go on.'

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

'That's Lee Jordan, just got a tarantula this summer, bragged all about it in his letters, we're friends of sorts.' Mesperyan spoke, as he nodded in the dreadlocks boy's direction. 'Come, let me help you with that,' he said as he tapped Harry's trunk with his wand and it shrank to the size of his palm, 'usually we have a trace on our magic, but since this place is filled with it, they can't really track it to us, so it's safe to use.'

'We can't use magic?' Harry asked as he held Hedwig's cage and carried it with him as Mesperyan guided him to an empty compartment in the back of the train.

'Underage students can't use magic outside of Hogwarts. Of course those who live in a magical environment can by pass that since the magic can't be traced to a single tracker. But if you live in the muggle world then you really can't use it. It's so the students don't break the Secrecy Act - it's a law that establishes we can't speak, show or harm muggles with magic, keeps us safe really.'

Mesperyan held the door open for Harry to enter and helped him place Hedwig's cage secured, before they sat by the window.

'So, what house do you want to be in? I'm a Ravenclaw.' Mesperyan asked.

'House?'

'Hmm, Hogwarts has four houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw - my house, is for the wit, intelligent and creative, we value knowledge most of all, it's represented by an eagle and our colours are blue and bronze. Hufflepuff is for the just, loyal and hardworking, bears the badger as a symbol, and the colours yellow and black - but most think of them as the spares. Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious, symbol is a serpent and the colours green and silver - valuable house really, but most people judge it cause most  _known_ Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself came from Slytherin, but they often forget that there were more Death Eaters from the other houses than Slytherin. And Merlin himself was a Slytherin and to this day we still speak of his powers. And last but not least, there's Gryffindor, house of the brave, chivalrous and daring - for what I've been told, your parents were Griffins.' Mesperyan explained.

'Really? I don't really know anything about them, just that they fought against Voldemort, at least that's what Hagrid told me.'

'You know Hagrid?' Mesperyan asked, a curious eyebrow rose.

'Yeah, he was the one who took me to Diagon Alley and gave me my letter.'

'Odd. He shouldn't be aloud to do that. Not only is he not allowed to perform magic, but he's not even a teacher. From what Sev told me, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout are the ones to introduce muggle-born or, in your case, muggle-raised students to the magical world. Don't get me wrong, I adore Hagrid, he's a great friend, but he's barely able to care for himself, much less a child. Did he at least explain anything about the magical world to you? About the Secrecy Act? Made your guardians sign it? He clearly didn't tell you about the platform or the school system. Did he tell you about Gringotts? Your titles? Your responsibilities as heir to a Noble House?'

Harry looked confused at Mesperyan, clearly he hadn't been told any of that.

'No... he only told me how my parents were killed and how I got my scar, he did take me to Gringotts but I only took some money from my trust vault to buy my school things.' he answered shyly. He felt dumb for not knowing anything of what the other boy was speaking.

The boy looked bewildered at Harry for a few seconds before a sigh escaped his lips.

'All right, I guess I'll have to, we can't let you go to Hogwarts knowing nothing about the wizarding world, you'll be slaughtered, specially if you don't know who to trust or not. Many people wish you ill and, Merlin help me, I'm not letting anyone touch you.' Mesperyan's mind was racing. Sev wouldn't be happy about this, he clearly spoke of how spoiled and cocky the Potter Heir would most likely be, and with a quick look at the boy you could tell he was anything but. He was too small for his age, too scrawny and those clothes of his spoke everything but spoiled. He sighed.

'Let's see, I've told you the gist of the Secrecy Act. It's, essentially, a protection against muggles, it was established after the witch hunts a few centuries ago. Anyone who breaks the Secrecy Act is sentenced to Azkaban - Azkaban is a wizarding prison. When a muggle-born or muggle-raised is introduced to the magical world their muggle guardians are given the option of signing the Secrecy Act or to have their memories altered.' He paused a bit for it to sink in Harry's mind, once he nodded, he continued. 'Every magical child has a magical guardian - equivalent to a legal guardian in the muggle world, to muggle-born that's usually the headmaster or headmistress of their school till they reach majority, which is seventeen by the way, mine for instance is my nephew - he's old enough to be my dad really. Though most magical children's guardians are either their parents or godparents. The magical guardian's job is to check on their wards, manage their accounts - if they have any, and if they are from an Ancient or Noble House - like yourself, manage the seats in the wizengamot till we reach majority. I'm from an Ancient and Noble House, meaning I have two seats in the wizengamot. Sev however, as my magical guardian, as the ability to control my seats till I reach fifteen and am capable of managing my own accounts and seats, my seats are currently on hiatus, Severus doesn't like politics and honestly, it's a crap job but necessary. The wizengamot makes laws, or vetoes them and the sort. Gringotts deals with your vaults, magical guardians and wizengamot seats, Houses and the sort, since all those have something to do with money, they're the ones who take care of that. I'm assuming you didn't have a meeting with your accounts manager when you went there?' Another sigh as Harry shook his head. 'Well, we have to make a meeting with them for you then.'

Mesperyan continued speaking about the Heirs and Lords of the Houses until the trolley lady showed up. Asking if they wanted anything. Mesperyan asked for some chocolate frogs and pumpkin pies, paying for them and shared them with the boy. After that. He dropped the conversation all together and they started talking of small interests, and joking around before they changed to their uniforms. The older boy sighed inwardly. This boy would need all the help he could get. He didn't trust Dumbledore like his nephew did, neither did he thing the Dark Lord gone.

With a look at the small boy next to him, he made a decision.

Harry James Potter was now under Mesperyan Kyrian Prince's wing. And damned all who decided to mess with what was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... that's that  
> Tootles Pumpkin Pies!


	2. Wings, Princes and Dungeon Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting hat basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights reserved to JK Rowling
> 
> Honestly.... Must I say this every time?? ఠ_ఠ

_~Parselmouth~_

_Thoughts/Spells_

** 'Death language' **

**'Other languages'**

* * *

 Once the train was about to stop at the station in Hogsmead, Mesperyan made sure Harry had everything, trunk shrunk in his pocket, Hedwig in her cage, uniform on and tie adjusted before making sure he himself had everything in order, Mesperyan guided the first year off the train and took him to the the group of first years rapidly growing next to the form of Hagrid.

'It's tradition for the first years to ride the boat to the castle,' he explain 'you don't have to worry though, if you fall off, the squid will help you up. He's really friendly towards the students though, he really likes pranks and often tends to reach out to the boats and splash them with water.'

 Harry simply hummed in answer, anxiety filled his every bone. _What if he wasn't good enough? What if they made a mistake and they sent him back?_ He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he stiffened briefly, relaxing only as he look at the boy that had been helping him, a small smile gracing his features.

'Don't worry. Deep breaths and relax. I have to go, need to catch the carriage to the castle. You'll be fine, you'll see.'

With that, Mesperyan gave him another smile and a reassuring push towards the boats before walking away to the carriages. Harry saw him grasp and pat thin air in front of a carriage before he made his way inside. With a deep breath, Harry made his way to a boat and sat down, looking ahead the marvelous view at the castle on the hill.

 

By the time Harry was led to the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall along the other first years he was silent, awed clear in his eyes as he looked around the room, or the ceiling more specifically, he heard a bushy haired girl saying to whoever listened on how it was spelled to look like the sky outside and that she read it on Hogwarts: A History. Harry refrained from rolling his eyes, he knew  _that_ , what else could it be, after all? He looked over at the table wearing blue and saw the grey misty eyes looking back at him, making him smile at the boy before looking ahead at the hat once it stopped singing and the Transfiguration professor started calling on the students to be placed in a house.

Harry listened as McGonagall called forth the students, noting the names.

'Abbott' ... 'Bones' ... 'Boot' ... 'Brocklehurst' ... 'Brown' ... 'Bulstrode' ... 'Flinch-Fletchley' ... 'Finnigan' ... 'Granger' ... 'Longbottom' ... 'MacDougle' ... 'Malfoy' ... 'Moon' ... 'Nott' ... 'Parkinson' ... 'Patil' and 'Patil', a pair of twins he noted, 'Perks' ... And then, finally,

'Potter, Harry!'

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

' _Potter_ , did she say?'

' _The_ Harry Potter?'

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He sighed in relief, the looks were scary.

'Hmm,' said a small voice in his ear. 'Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?'

And began to think that he might have courage but what good was that if he knew nothing? How would he prove himself if he knew nothing? A stray thought crossed his mind, he couldn't place his mind on where he'd heard of it but it was true nonetheless,  _knowledge is power after all._

'Right you are Mr Potter, right you are. Well, better be... RAVENCLAW!' The hat finally shouted the last word to the whole Hall, Harry cringed slightly at loud voice and he felt the hat being lifted from his head and he quickly made his way to the table of the ravens, he saw Mesperyan move to make a seat and once he reached him, the elder boy quickly pulled him to his side, patting his wild hair with a radiant smile on his face.

'Welcome to Ravenclaw, little Raven.' He said. Harry's cheeks pinked slightly as he looked down at the plate in front of him.

Once the sorting finished, the headmaster gave a few words before enormous amounts of food appeared in front of the students, making Harry gap at it, he's stomach grumbled at the agonizing rich smell of the food making Harry and nauseous. He swallowed the bile that threatened to come out before forcing himself at a very small filling of dry bread and a boiled egg.

Mesperyan frowned at the plate in front of his young protege. Before Harry could say anything, he placed a bit of salad in his plate.

'Eat.'

Harry, upon seeing the serious look on his... Friend?'s face, swallowed dry and nodded as he grabbed a fork and started eating slowly as to not upset his stomach too much.  _Shouldn't have eaten those sweets._ he thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That's that... I know it's small(ish) but..... better than nothing, right? ^-^'
> 
> Tootles bumblebees!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!  
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Tootles!


End file.
